This invention relates to carrying cases for organizing and transporting cosmetic products as well as for displaying them for sales purposes. More particularly, a wheeled carrying case and method is provided wherein externally mounted compartments are carried on the outside surface of a lid or closure member for a trunk-like carrying case.
Various organizers for cosmetics and jewelry for transport have been provided both for use in cosmetic sales presentations as well as for use by customers. U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,717,024 and 5,358,100 are representative of the prior art wherein rigid cases are utilized. Cases and carrying devices constructed from flexible material have been provided heretofore and have included compartmentalized flat receptacles as well as various cosmetic containers as for example, carrying cases for lipsticks, for eye lining pencils, mascara, nail polish, and nail polish remover, and other kits of various sorts and sizes each for a specialized type of cosmetic.
The prior art has failed to provide solutions for the problem of organizing and aiding in the transport of complete cosmetic collections for use by sales personnel. Heretofore it has been necessary to carry a large number of organizational containers and cases which aid in the transport and display of particular items. Thus, a number of containers of various kinds and sizes have been utilized by cosmetic sales personnel. Lipstick products, for example, are easily damaged by extreme temperatures and it is desirable to provide protection for an entire assemblage against severe heat and cold. While wheeled devices are commonplace for transporting luggage as on trains and planes, rolling cosmetic carrying cases have been limited in scope and content.
It is an object of this invention to provide a solution to this problem by providing a single case adaptable for wheeled transport and display of a complete line of organized cosmetic products.